Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht
by KuroiMamba
Summary: -Tokio Hotel- Slash, twincest. Août 2008, depuis un mois, Bill et Tom couchent ensemble chaque soir, se réfugiant dans des plaisirs interdits sans bien en comprendre le sens. Pourtant, les choses se compliquent... Leurs raisons étaient elles les bonnes?
1. Werd ich ein engel sein

**Titre : **Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht  
**Auteur :** KuroiMamba  
**Warning :** Slash / Twincest. Public jeune ou non averti, s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.  
**Rappel : Rating M !**  
**Chapitrage :** 1 / ??

**Note :**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, en ce moment, je suis en plein délire inspirationnel. J'ai des semi-remorques d'idées, qui ne collent que rarement avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit, alors je commence plusieurs histoires à la fois... et alors ?

J'ai rarement eu autant besoin/envie/le temps d'écrire, alors merde. Revoilà un twincest, que j'espèrais être un OS... mais qui s'avère vraiment trop intéressant à écrire.

Je dédie ce premier chapitre à Sinien et DjK', mes deux twincestiennes de coeur, Sinien pour son courage, son talent et son fun ; DjK' pour son humour, son talent et ses attentions.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

«_ Wenn nichts mehr geht werd' ich ein engel sein, für dich allein..._ »

* * *

La chambre close était sombre et encore brûlante de leurs ébats. Plongée dans l'obscurité mate des toutes premières heures du jour, toute la pièce était emplie d'un air humide, lourd et chargé de l'odeur caractéristique du sexe. Leurs fragrances mêlées imprégnaient patiemment les draps, tout comme les échos de leurs cris sourds avaient plus tôt imprégné les murs...

A présent, il ne restait que deux souffles réguliers, étrangement synchrones.

Ses longs cils encore collés par quelques larmes séchées, Bill essayait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il mourrait de soif.

Précautionneusement, il dégagea sa main de sous le corps qui lui faisait face, et l'employa pour retirer lentement le bras qui entourait son cou, le posant délicatement sur le drap froissé. Il roula légèrement sur lui même et se frotta les yeux sans ménagement pour enfin les ouvrir et apercevoir le réveil. Rouges sang, les chiffres digitaux indiquaient 2:50am.

Le brun se leva avec difficulté, grimaçant légèrement de douleur pour sourire immédiatement ensuite. La nuit avait réellement été dingue, et son corps semblait s'en souvenir aussi bien que lui...

Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il essuya du bout des doigts un peu de salive au coin de ses lèvres et traversa la chambre d'hôtel pour pénétrer dans la petite salle de bain, où il but à même le robinet du lavabo.

Sa soif étanchée, il scruta son reflet dans le miroir. Toutes lumières éteintes, seul le rouge de l'heure et un très mince rayon de lumière provenant de l'extérieur lui permirent de voir ses yeux pétillants, ses joues encore rosées, ses lèvres gonflées, son maquillage défait... Dépourvu de toute fausse modestie, il s'avoua mentalement qu'il n'était jamais si beau qu'après le sexe.

Sur ces réflexions, il entreprit de rejoindre le lit. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures de sommeil, et cette chambre était la sienne. Pourtant, dans ce lit, dormant sereinement, il y avait son frère. Tom.

Attendri par cette vision, Bill s'assit sur le lit, adossé au mur, et caressa distraitement ce visage si semblable au sien, encadré de dreads presque blondes. Lorsqu'il effleura les deux petites boules de métal qui ornaient le coin de cette bouche si désirable, un grognement sourd le tira de sa torpeur.

« Chuuut... Pardon, je t'ai réveillé... »

Tom cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'étira comme un chaton, les yeux plissés.

« Bill... tout va bien... ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en prenant maladroitement dans la sienne la main de son frère.

« Ca va, je voulais juste boire un peu d'eau... Tu en veux... ? »

« Non... Quelle heure il est... ? »

« Tôt... Tu peux encore dormir deux bonnes heures, Tomi... » répondit Bill en souriant légèrement. Un frisson le décida à tirer un bout du drap sur ses jambes.

« Tu es sûr que ça va... » demanda à nouveau Tom, sa voix s'affaiblissant.

« Oui. »

Satisfait par cette réponse sans détours, le blond se redressa très légèrement, roula un peu sur lui même et, poussant sur ses bras dans un dernier effort, vint blottir sa tête très haut sur les cuisses du brun, son visage tout contre son ventre. Les yeux mi-clos, il embrassa l'étoile tentatrice qui le narguait et se laissa caresser les cheveux.

« A demain, Bill... »

« A demain, mein engel... »

A peine deux heures plus tard, une sonnerie etouffée parvint d'entre les draps. Tom, engourdi, saisit son cellulaire sans changer de position et l'approcha de son visage. 5:00am. Il était temps qu'il déguerpisse.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'en se redressant, il vit son frère endormi en position assise. Bill n'avait plus du oser bouger, de peur de le réveiller...

Doucement, Tom le prit entre ses bras, le laissant nouer ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouir son visage couvert de traces de maquillage, puis le souleva sans peine et l'allongea confortablement au milieu du lit, se penchant sur lui.

Bill, semi conscient, émit un gémissement incompréhensible et resserra son étreinte sur sa nuque.

« Je dois y aller, kleine prinz ... » souffla le blond tout contre ses lèvres.

« D'accord... »

Tom sentit les mains de son frère glisser dans son dos pour rejoindre les draps, et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche du brun. Sans bruit, il partit à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés, remit son boxer, puis son baggy et l'un de ses t-shirt. Il fit une boule de ce qui restait, la serrant contre lui avant de quitter la pièce, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour regarder Bill se blottir dans l'oreiller maculé d'ombre à paupière.

Traversant le couloir, il ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et y balança la boule de fringues avant de la refermer. Pieds nus, sans casquette, il prit l'ascenceur dans lequel il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet.

Une fois sur le toit, il alluma celle qu'il avait glissé entre son index et son majeur.

La journée allait être longue, comme toutes les autres. Mais les nuits, elles, étaient bien trop courtes...

OoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, les quatre membres du groupe marchaient rapidement dans une succession de couloirs tous similaires, entourés de leur manager et de leurs gardes du corps. L'émission de télé était terminée, l'interview avait été correcte et tous espéraient que l'ensemble de la promotion de leur dernier single se déroulerait aussi bien.

En ce mois d'Août 2008, leur grande tournée avait pris fin. Un tout nouveau single était en vente, probablement l'un des titres de leur prochain album, auquel ils allaient consacrer tout leur temps jusqu'au mois de Décembre. Mais avant cela, il fallait que l'été se termine...

Las, Tom grimpa dans le 4x4 qui les attendait à la sortie des studios berlinois. A sa suit, Bill prit place sur la banquette, posant nonchalamment sa tête sur l'épaule du guitariste.

« Tout va bien... ? » demanda Tom en regardant les paupières closes de son frère.

« Je suis crevé, c'est tout. » souffla Bill en guise de réponse, fronçant les sourcils.

« On devrait ... dormir, ce soir. »

« Dormir ? » interrogea le chanteur à voix basse, Gustav et Georg pénétrant à leur tour dans le véhicule.

« Oui. Dormir. Chacun dans sa chambre. » précisa Tom, un peu à contrecœur. « On en a besoin tous les deux. »

Bill se renfrogna un peu, se redressant dans son siège afin de rompre tout contact avec son frère, qui souffla de dépit.

« Menteur. » souffla le brun, fixant un point imaginaire en face de lui.

« Quoi... ? »

« Menteur. Tu sais très bien de quoi j'ai besoin. Et je sais que tu en as besoin aussi. »

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire, secouant la tête. Pensivement, il regarda par la vitre, détournant son regard du chanteur.

« C'est vrai. » admit-il. « Mais on est pas sensés crever d'épuisement... »

Bill gloussa. Pourtant, dans son esprit, il s'agissait uniquement de choses sérieuses. Depuis plus d'un mois, il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une seule nuit sans Tom. Et encore moins avoir dormi.

Dans sa chambre, dans celle du blond, alternativement, les jumeaux ne s'étaient plus quittés la nuit tombée, et sur une trentaine d'entre elles, une seule, lui semblait-il, avait été consacrée au sommeil. A un sommeil tendre, lourd, partagé. Toutes les autres... toutes les autres avaient été habitées par leurs cris, tourmentées par leur plaisir, outrées par leurs découvertes.

Les joues de Bill s'enflammèrent à cette pensée, tout comme son bas ventre.

Tom, les yeux toujours fixés sur le paysage à travers la vitre, soupira. Les choses étaient allées si loin, bien plus loin que prévu...

Tout avait commencé après leur énorme concert français, à la fin du mois de Juin. Bill, surexcité, avait refusé de rentrer directement à l'hôtel. Inquiet pour lui et malgré le départ des deux autres musiciens, Tom avait décidé de le suivre. C'était le soir de la fête française de la musique... Des groupes jouaient partout dans les rues, en plein air : amateurs, professionnels, le son était omniprésent, et les jumeaux avaient passé une soirée extraordinaire, presque surnaturelle, errant dans ces rues qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, seuls...

Leur manager avait appelé, terrorisé, et Tom, supposé être le plus vieux et le plus responsable, l'avait rassuré. Ils trouveraient un hôtel, un endroit, n'importe quoi. Tout irait bien.

Mais déjà l'alcool coulait à flot dans leurs veines respectives, et lorsque les jumeaux, au petit matin, s'étaient effondrés sur le lit de ce petit hôtel miteux du XIIIème arrondissement de Paris, Bill avait éclaté en sanglots.

Bourré, incrédule, Tom l'avait regardé comme un inconnu, comme une entité étrangère à lui, et avait tenté de l'écouter, l'écouter dire combien il avait peur des concerts qui allaient suivre, ces dates supplémentaires qu'ils avaient du prévoir en remplacement d'autres, annulées plus tôt dans l'année pour une laryngite un peu inquiétante...

Oui, il avait essayé de ne pas voir ce corps frêle, fragile, ces yeux perdus, confus par l'alcool et le chagrin, cet air terrorisé... De ne pas ressentir ce besoin désespéré d'amour, de ne pas y répondre. Y répondre... mais comment... ?

Avant même de le réaliser, ce matin là, Tom avait embrassé son frère à pleine bouche, comme on embrasse son amant, comme on embrasse n'importe qui sauf son jumeau. Et il s'était pris une gifle monumentale, irréfléchie, témoignant de la surprise du brun.

Pourtant, pourtant il avait recommencé. Les sanglots avait redoublés. Bill avait griffé ses bras, ses épaules, son dos, jurant entre ses lèvres, s'abandonnant peu à peu à ce baiser auquel il ne comprenait rien. Un véritable combat avait débuté entre eux, chacun tentant de trouver une raison à ce qui arrivait, et Tom, enfonçant ses dents dans le cou de son frère, serrant si fort ses hanches alors dénudées entre ses doigts, n'avait pu retenir des larmes. De colère... ? De tristesse, de peur ?

Ne contrôlant plus rien, l'esprit embrumé de vodka, il se souvenait seulement avoir chantonné à voix basse : « _Wenn nichts mehr geht werd' ich ein engel sein, für dich allein... _»

Bill, reconnaissant les paroles d'un de leurs chansons, sembla en assimiler tout le sens pour la première fois et, repoussant son frère d'une nouvelle gifle magistrale, lui avait crié, les larmes emplissant ses yeux :

« Tu me le promets, Tomi ?! Tu me le jures ? »

« De... de quoi... ? De quoi... ? »

« A présent, chaque fois que ça n'ira pas... » avait bégayé Bill en se redressant, se blottissant dans les bras tremblants d'un blond totalement en transe. « Alors tu seras mon ange. A moi. Et je ferai ce que je veux... ce que je veux de toi... et tu feras... toi, tu feras ce que... tu veux de moi. »

« Je... si... si tu veux, Bill... Je te le promets... »

Alors Bill avait plongé ses doigts fins dans les dreads de son frère, s'allongeant et l'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui, puis avait réclamé un nouveau baiser, sous le regard déboussolé de Tom.

« Embrasse-moi, Tomi. »

« Bill, Bill attend... Je crois qu'on a beaucoup trop bu, je crois que... »

« Embrasse moi, mein engel... dépêche-toi... ne m'abandonne pas... »

Et toute la détresse qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son frère à ce moment là l'avait convaincu. Il avait avalé ses lèvres, caressé sa langue du bout de la sienne, dévoré son cou... Il avait sursauté au premier mouvement de bassin de Bill sous lui, totalement incrédule, presque choqué par l'érection qu'il avait senti frotter contre sa cuisse, avant de réaliser qu'il était dans le même état, si ce n'était pire.

Les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues s'écrasait sur le peau nue et blanche de ce frère auquel il retira son jean, admirant son corps comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il avait prestement retiré ses propres vêtements à l'exception de son boxer, et était parti à la découverte de toute cette peau tentatrice, offerte, provocante, en parsemant chaque millimètre carré de baisers, puis il s'était replacé juste au dessus de Bill.

Ses yeux s'étaient alors plongés dans les siens, et leurs bassin s'étaient mis à se mouvoir, en même temps... Si synchrones, si impatients, leur imposant une caresse outrageuse, incontrôlée, si érotique que leurs souffles en étaient rapidement devenus erratiques. Sa force lui échappant, Tom avait du cesser de s'appuyer sur ses bras tendus et avait enfoui son visage contre la clavicule de Bill, attrapant fermement l'une de ses hanches pour l'obliger à se mouvoir encore, plus vite, plus fort...

Jusqu'à l'orgasme. Cet orgasme qui fut une surprise total, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, leur arrachant deux cris parfaitement simultanés et pourtant bien distincts, l'un rauque et étouffé, l'autre mélange suave entre un gémissement et un hoquet, tandis que deux tâches humides se formaient sur leur dernier vêtement respectif.

A ce souvenir, Tom ferma les yeux. La suite n'avait été que plaisir, encore et encore. Le soir suivant, alors que la journée n'avait été que regards gênés, ils s'étaient à nouveau trouvés dans cette chambre d'hôtel genevoise, discutant comme jamais.

Ils s'étaient confiés que oui, cela leur avait plu. Et oui, ils avaient envie de recommencer... si ce n'était d'aller plus loin... Pour le sexe... ? Même pas.

Non. Parce que Bill avait mal, parce que Bill avait peur. Parce que Bill voulait son ange près de lui, au moins durant la fin de cette tournée... Parce que Bill en avait besoin.

Alors Tom avait accepté, et quelques jours plus tard, après plusieurs longues nuit de sensualité frustrée, il avait volé la virginité de son frère.

Il avait alors tenté de tout arrêter... Mais les larmes de Bill, implorant cet ange qu'il n'était pas, l'en avait empêché. Et peu à peu, il était devenu dingue de ce corps. Fou de ces gémissements, de ces cris... de cette odeur, de cette chaleur, de ces mains, de ces yeux de braises. Fou.

La journée, personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui se passait dans ces moments là. Ils étaient complices, taquins, comme avant. S'engueulaient, comme avant. Ils étaient les jumeaux turbulents et professionnels que tout le monde connaissait, y compris Georg et Gustav. Mais dès que le ciel s'obscurcissait... les regards se faisaient envieux, les mains, baladeuses, les sourires insistants... Alors venait la nuit. Et au matin, l'intrus quittait la chambre de l'autre, le plus tôt possible pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Depuis tout cela, Tom espérait obtenir une nuit seul. Pour réfléchir, pour comprendre. Mais Bill les lui avait toutes refusées. Visiblement, il avait compris que son besoin était réciproque, et il semblait bien compter en jouer. Mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que les choses s'étaient compliquées, pour Tom.

Et ce dont Tom ne se doutait pas, c'est que Bill avait au moins aussi peur que lui de la suite.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. La main de Bill qui s'était égarée sur la cuisse de Tom alla chatouiller Gustav pour qu'il se décide à ouvrir la portière. Les quatre garçons sortirent et parcoururent en courant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du train les attendant sur le quai de la gare de Berlin.

Ils partaient pour Cologne. Le lendemain, une longue journée promotionnelle les attendait, et David avait réservé dans leur hôtel favori.

Tom s'avachit dans un siège quelconque du wagon qui leur avait été entièrement réservé, et déroula soigneusement les écouteurs de son IPod. Bill ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Alors le blond se tourna vers lui et, à la grande surprise du brun, dit d'une voix ferme :

« Je ne serai pas ton ange ce soir. Ce soir, je veux dormir seul. OK ? »

Désemparé et dans l'impossibilité de demander à son frère plus d'explications, vu la proximité des autres membres du groupe et de leur manager, Bill se contenta d'hocher la tête, d'un air apeuré.

« Merci... désolé. »

« Je... c'est rien... »

Mais Bill préféra pourtant quitter son siège et aller s'asseoir près du bassiste, feignant de s'intéresser au film que ce dernier regardait sur son lecteur multimédia.

Dans trois heures, ils seraient à Cologne.

* * *

_Wenn nichts mehr geht werd' ich ein engel sein, für dich allein... _: Quand tout ira mal alors je serai un ange, pour toi seul. Tiré de la chanson du même titre, Wenn nichts mehr geht.

_Kleine prinz_ : Petit prince.

* * *

On ne crie pas, on ne tape pas...

Il ne devrait y avoir que quelques chapitres, et je suis déjà là tout de suite en train de continuer à taper ! Je publie seulement pour avoir vos réactions !

Donc Merci d'appuyer sur le petit GO après avoir lu mes palabres, ça mange pas de pain et ça me fera sûrement très plaisir... D'ailleurs, critiques constructives encouragées !

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer à Cologne... ? Les jumeaux sont-ils un couple... ?

J'attends vos réponses ! Bizoux !


	2. Gegen meinen willen

**Titre : **Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht**  
Auteur :** KuroiMamba**  
Warning :** Slash / Twincest. Public jeune ou non averti, s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.  
**Rappel : Rating M !**  
**Chapitrage :** 2 / ??

**Note :**

Hop, déjà la suite, vos reviews ont été rapides et encourageantes, alors je me dis que bon... Puis vous savez quoi ? Cette histoire me plaît vraiment ! O.o

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à écrire alors... qui sait... peut-être même qu'il y aura plus de 3 chapitres ?!

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et heu... Ah oui, si vous repassez, je risque de vous poser encore quelques questions à la fin, si vous avez une minute pour me répondre et m'aider !

Bizoux à celle dont je suis la fée inspiration, ma petite DjK', qui galère la pauvre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Das ist gegen meinen willen..._ »

* * *

Totalement épuisé, ravagé par le son agressif et les litres de cocktail qu'on leur avait offert, Tom prit Georg par la manche, décidant que leur soirée avait suffisamment duré. C'était sans compter sur la petite brune alcoolisée qui pendait littéralement à son bras, et dont il essaya de se dégager d'un mouvement sec.

Hilare, le bassiste le regarda lutter contre cette invasion parasitaire féminine sans pour autant l'aider, ce qui acheva de le mettre hors de lui. Rageusement, il lança à la pauvre fille le regard le plus odieux qu'il put, et siffla quelques mots entre ses dents. Georg comprit qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de mots d'amour lorsqu'il la vit le lâcher et lui cracher au visage. A nouveau, il éclata de rire.

Fou de rage, Tom parvint cette fois à s'extraire de l'étreinte forcée et arracha le bassiste à la foule. A grands pas, il l'entraîna vers la sortie, qu'il franchit en grognant, le brun riant toujours à sa suite.

« Tom, calme toi... elle était pas méchante, elle était juste vexée... »

« Rien à foutre. » répondit le blond en s'allumant une cigarette, son portable en main. « On rentre en taxi. »

Georg soupira, déçu de voir sa soirée ainsi écourtée. C'était lui qui avait proposé cette virée en boîte, et devant le refus catégorique de Gustav et la fatigue de Bill qui avait parlé à des animateurs télé toute la journée, il s'était vu dans l'obligation d'emmener Tom malgré son humeur massacrante.

Depuis leur arrivée à Cologne, le guitariste s'était montré pensif, distant, puis agressif. Et personne ne semblait connaître la raison de ces ridicules sautes d'humeur. Le bassiste avait bien tenté d'interroger Bill, mais sans succès. Le chanteur semblait déjà très préoccupé de son côté...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit le blond raccrocher.

« Le taxi sera là dans 10 minutes. »

S'asseyant à même le trottoir, Georg saisit immédiatement l'opportunité qu'il avait d'en savoir plus.

« Ben c'est merveilleux, largement assez pour que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive... »

« J'ai trop bu pour expliquer quoique ce soit... »

« J'ai bu aussi, ce sera encore plus drôle, tu diras de la merde et j'en retiendrais rien ! »

Ces paroles arrachèrent enfin un sourire à Tom, le premier depuis plusieurs heures. Pourtant, le blond se contenta de s'asseoir près de son ami et de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence relatif, la boîte étant toujours à quelques mètres, une voiture blanche s'arrêta devant eux, dans laquelle ils grimpèrent.

Georg indiqua au chauffeur le nom de leur hôtel d'une voix pâteuse, et posa une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de Tom, dont le tourment semblait ne cesser d'augmenter.

« Hé... Ca va aller, gars... ? »

« Ouais... j'suppose. »

Le reste du trajet ne fut perturbé par aucun son, et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Leur favori en Allemagne.

Ici, David leur réservait toujours les mêmes chambres : la suite de Bill, la simple de Tom, et la double de Georg et Gustav.

En s'arrêtant devant sa propre porte, le guitariste fut pris de légers tremblements. Alors que Georg s'approchait de lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il lui saisit vivement la main et la serra un peu plus fort que ce qu'il ne le voulait.

« Dis, tu... tu risques de réveiller Gus, non... ? On peut dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux. »

Surpris, son aîné haussa un sourcil.

« Heu non, c'est bon, je lui ai envoyé un message en sortant du taxi et il m'a répondu qu'il dormait pas... »

« Oh... ah. Bon, ok. »

Ne comprenant décidément rien à l'air paniqué de son vis à vis, Georg ne lâcha pas sa main tremblante.

« Je pense qu'on va se mater un DVD, d'ailleurs, si tu veux venir... » proposa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Tom réalisa alors le ridicule de la situation et déclina l'invitation avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. Sceptique, Georg s'éloigna néanmoins, le saluant d'un signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, le blond tritura nerveusement ses doigts. A travers la porte close, il pouvait sentir l'inertie froide et silencieuse qui régnait dans sa chambre. A la simple idée d'y pénétrer, dans l'obscurité, de tâtonner pour trouver l'interrupteur et de rejoindre un lit vide et glacé, son coeur se serra et une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge.

Frissonnant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur une porte similaire, au fond du couloir. Chambre 388.

A sa propre surprise, il entendit un long et faible gémissement lui échapper, comme provenant d'une personne au supplice. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était dans un tel état. Que la simple idée de passer une nuit sans Bill le rongeait de l'intérieur.

De dépit, il se laissa glisser contre la porte qu'il refusait d'ouvrir, ses fesses rejoignant mollement le sol dans un bruit sourd, puis ramena ses genoux à son torse et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés. Les yeux clos, il inspira profondément.

Peut-être... peut-être pouvait-il y aller et se coucher parterre, sans bruit... ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de rentrer furtivement dans la suite et de s'allonger à même le sol, près du lit.

Cela dit, sans la clé magnétique de Bill, cela risquait d'être difficile... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se maudit intérieurement. Quel con. Dormir parterre. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement rentrer dans sa propre chambre et s'enfouir sous sa couette, dormir, oublier ? Pourquoi... ?

« Tom... ? Tu fous quoi exactement, parterre dans le couloir... ? »

La voix sceptique de Gustav l'obligea à relever la tête, et il réalisa qu'il avait sûrement les yeux rouges. Il détourna rapidement le regard, et ne répondit pas.

« Ok... bon... j'voulais juste te donner ça. »

Le batteur lui tendit peu cérémonieusement une carte magnétique bleue, semblable à la sienne.

« 388. C'est celle de Bill. Il l'a oublié sur mon lit tout à l'heure... »

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sans un mot, il prit la carte et se releva, se dirigeant directement vers la suite qu'elle ouvrait. Gustav le regarda s'éloigner, murmurant pour lui même :

« Ouais... Merci, non... ? Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Tom... Aucun problème, ça m'a fait plaisir... »

Continuant à se parler tout seul, il rejoignit la porte de sa chambre, dans l'encadrement de laquelle était appuyé Georg, observant tout ce petit manège.  
« Ne le réveille pas, Tom. » chuchota-t-il à l'intention du guitariste avant de disparaître dans un bruit de loquet.

Mais Tom n'avait aucune intention de réveiller Bill. Aucune.

OoOoOoO

Les quatre pièces qui constituaient la suite 388 étaient plongées dans le noir le plus total, et le peu de lumière qu'y avait fait pénétrer Tom en ouvrant la porte s'évanouit alors qu'il la refermait derrière lui.

Il était déjà entré là, quelques mois auparavant lui semblait-il, pourtant un sentiment de panique l'emplit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y voyait rien. Expirant silencieusement, il se concentra, tentant de faire abstraction des effets de l'alcool de plus en plus en plus présents. Cette pièce était un genre de salon, se souvenait-il... La chambre... la chambre était à gauche.

Sans un bruit, il se laissa une fois de plus glisser au sol et retira ses chaussures. A quatre pattes, il n'avait aucun risque de trébucher sur quoique ce soit, et il pourrait progresser suffisamment lentement pour ne rien faire tomber tout en rentrant dans n'importe quoi.

En toute modestie, il était vraiment trop malin.

Longeant ce qui lui sembla être le dossier d'un canapé, son front frôla un probable pied de table, le faisant changer de direction et, s'arrêtant pour tendre la main, il finit par toucher l'encadrement d'une porte par laquelle il se faufila.

Le silence était quasi parfait, à l'exception des frottements étouffés de ses genoux sur la moquette, et d'un souffle un peu irrégulier qui le guidait.

Irrégulier... ?

Dans l'obscurité, Tom écarquilla les yeux. Bill ne dormait pas. Bill pouvait se lever et allumer à tout moment. Bill pouvait le trouver là, à quatre pattes. L'idée même était plus que déplaisante, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement.

Pourtant, il était trop tard pour reculer, et le blond se contenta de s'immobiliser. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la faible lumières verte émanant du réveil, et il distingua faiblement les contours du lit double.

Le plus doucement possible, il s'en approcha. La respiration de Bill lui parvenait de plus en plus clairement... elle était... hachée. Entrecoupée de petits gémissements.

Inconsciemment, le guitariste pensa d'abord que son jumeau était en bonne compagnie. La rage qui s'empara alors de lui l'obligea à se redresser, s'asseyant sur ses pieds pour que ses poings cessent de trembler. Plissant les yeux, il se souleva légèrement, juste au niveau des draps, et ne vit que Bill, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Il retint un soupir de soulagement.

Le dos de son frère se soulevait par intermittence, tout son corps frissonnait. Il... sanglotait... ?

Surpris, Tom ne sut que faire. S'allonger sans bruit et risquer que son frère le trouve si jamais il quittait son lit ? Repartir... ?

Aucune des deux solutions ne lui convenant, le blond se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill sursauta en sentant un poids affaisser le bord de son lit.

« C'est moi... »

La voix, rauque, de Tom emplit la pièce.

« Je... je ne te vois pas... » souffla le chanteur, encore sous le choc. « Je vais allumer la... »

« Nein. »

La main tendue vers l'interrupteur, Bill se figea. Lentement, il finit par se redresser un peu, s'asseyant dans le lit, et essuya patiemment ses larmes à l'aide d'un coin du drap.

« Tu pleurais. »

Bill se tourna vers son frère. Il le distinguait à peine, mais savait pourtant qu'il ne le regardait pas.

« Non. »

Dans le noir, Tom sourit. Quel besoin le brun avait-il de dire non sachant très bien qu'il l'avait vu... ? Pourtant, il ne releva pas.

« Tu as oublié ta carte. »

« Je... je l'avais laissée exprès... » murmura Bill pour toute réponse.

« Pourquoi... ? »

« J'espérais que tu viendrais... »

« Pourquoi... ? »

La voix de Tom n'était plus qu'un croassement.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de toi... »

Tom se tourna enfin vers son jumeau, ses yeux perçants bien visibles malgré l'obscurité. Bill eut un mouvement de recul.

« De moi... ? » articula le blond, une lueur de ce qui semblait être de la colère animant son regard. « De moi ou de lui ? »

Le brun, incrédule, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Tom, malgré le sentiment de terreur oppressante qui l'envahissait. Les choses lui échappait totalement. Tom n'était pas dans son était normal.

« Tom... Tom tu as bu ? Approche... Tu pues l'alcool ! Tu... tu as beaucoup bu... ? »

« C'est pas la question, Bill. »

« Je l'ai pas comprise, ta question, Tom... je sais pas de quoi tu parles... » souffla le chanteur, tendant une main vers le visage de son frère. Main que le guitariste repoussa d'un geste rageur.

« Tu voulais me voir moi ? Moi ou... ton 'ange'... ? » prononça-t-il, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Tom... »

« Réponds-moi, Bill... Je suis venu pour dormir... Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux... dormir avec moi... ? »

« Je... Tom arrête, tu me fais peur... »

« Bien sûr, Tom te fait peur. Tu le préfères lui... Tu peux jouer avec et m'oublier, moi... Il est à ta disposition. Après tout, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est qu'il te baise... J'en reviens pas... »

Bill, complètement choqué et perdu, n'émit aucun son. Son coeur était douloureusement serré. Il ne comprenait plus rien, probablement car il ne pouvait pas distinguer le sourire triste qui déformait à présent le visage du blond.

Tom, ses mains se refermant sur le tissus de son jean, ravala soigneusement ses larmes et se retourna, montant à quatre pattes sur le lit. A la manière d'un félin, il s'approcha du brun, obligeant leur visage à se toucher.

A ce contact, Bill se détendit un peu, se rallongeant doucement, et attira son frère contre lui. Tom enfouit son visage dans son cou, essayant de se ressaisir, avant de l'entendre murmurer :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, _meine engel_... »

Cette fois, le guitariste ne put se retenir, et alors qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure, des larmes amères dévalèrent ses joues. Fou de douleur, il s'empara des lèvres de son jumeau.

Bill sursauta. Tom avait un goût de sang. Surpris, il tenta de se dégager, se rendant alors compte que le blond l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Sentant Bill remuer sous lui, le guitariste appuya plus encore ce baiser dépourvu de douceur, et, ramenant ses genoux entre les cuisses du chanteur pour s'y appuyer, utilisa ses mains pour ramener celles du brun au dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit alors à califourchon sur son ventre et le regarda, apeuré, les bras en l'air.

Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus les poignets délicats, et décida de les enfermer dans une seule de ses mains.

« Tu... tu me fais mal... » murmura Bill, la voix tremblante. Il avait peur.

Tom l'obligea à se taire en enfonçant deux doigts dans sa bouche. Choque, Bill les mordit violemment, arrachant un gémissement à son frère, qui le regarda froidement avant de se pencher sur lui, lui glissant au creux de l'oreille :

« Tant pis pour toi... »

Le chanteur eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que son boxer entourait sa cheville gauche, et qu'un majeur insidieux pénétrait, tel quel, son intimité. Terrorisé, Bill se contracta, accentuant la douleur due au manque de préparation, et il ne put se retenir de crier.

« Je te l'avais dit... » grogna Tom, sans pour autant retirer l'intrus.

Les larmes se bousculaient derrière les paupières de Bill, closes par la douleur. Pris de remords, le blond embrassa doucement son cou et libéra ses poignets. Lourde erreur, les mains de Bill s'employant aussitôt à le repousser.

En vain. Plus fort, Tom força son frère à écarter un peu plus les cuisses, s'allongeant entre elles, son visage au niveau de son aine. Le coeur serré, il embrassa son étoile, repoussant du mieux qu'il put les assauts de ces mains qui cherchaient à le faire s'éloigner et, sans préambule, mordit la peau à l'endroit du tatouage.

Dans un râle, Bill rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses mains cessèrent d'attaquer Tom pour venir s'enfouir dans ses dreads, ses doigts s'insinuant sous son bandeau. Son frère connaissait ses moindres faiblesses. Il aurait du se douter qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui résister.

Et en effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, Tom sentit la virilité du brun se dresser timidement contre son menton. Ses larmes silencieuses redoublèrent, mais il commença néanmoins à la lécher avidement, les yeux clos, sentant des doigts fins et agiles se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Son majeur, toujours à l'intérieur de Bill, s'aligna sur la cadence de ses coups de langues puis, bientôt, de ses va-et-vient. Son frère entre les lèvres, Tom avait l'impression de lui être indispensable. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait tort.

Lorsque son index vint rejoindre son majeur, Bill se cambra si violemment que son gland vint heurter le fond de la gorge de Tom, manquant l'étouffer. Heureusement le blond se reprit rapidement et accéléra ses deux caresses.

Bill palpitait entre sa langue et son palais, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, ses doigts se crispaient sur ses dreads... il allait jouir...

D'un seul coup, Tom retira simultanément ses doigts et sa bouche, arrachant à son frère un hoquet de stupeur. Précipitamment, il se débarrassa de son caleçon et de son baggy, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses t-shirts et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité malmenée.

Malgré le regard apeuré de son frère, Tom ferma les yeux et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le pénétrer. Les ongles du chanteur s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque et son dos, mais il ne cria pas.

Tom lui imposa directement un rythme soutenu, lui assénant une succession de coups de buttoir sans aucune trêve, le privant bientôt de sa capacité à émettre le moindre son cohérent. Ses gémissements étaient proches du sanglot, son souffle saccadé... Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à articuler tant bien que mal :

« Je... J'en... J'en peux plus... Je vais... venir... »

A ces mots, le blond rassembla ses dernières forces et le prit si violemment qu'il ne songea pas même à son propre plaisir. Haletant, il regarda Bill se déverser sur son propre ventre, ses côtes se soulevant à une cadence effrénée, le brun cherchant désespérément sa respiration.

Tom se retira immédiatement, et Bill se redressa d'un bond, réalisant ce qui venait d'arriver : son frère n'avait même pas joui. Il l'avait... il l'avait juste...

Mais déjà, le guitariste enfilait son boxer, debout au pied du lit.

« Où... où est ce que tu vas... ? »

La voix de Bill tremblait.

« Je me tire. Mais tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Quoi... ? Mais je... pourquoi tu... tu ne restes même pas... ? »

« Non. Tom va se coucher. Il était seulement venu pour dormir avec toi. »

Laissant là son jumeau paralysé par le choc et la honte, Tom quitta la pièce à tâtons, avançant en direction de la sortie. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il regrettait déjà ce qui venait de se passer. Poussant la porte, il tomba à genou dans le couloir et y rendit directement le contenu de son estomac, souillant la moquette.

La minute d'après, roulé en boule sur sa couette, il sanglotait comme un enfant, à l'image de son frère, à quelques mètres seulement de là, et pourtant si loin de lui...

* * *

_Das ist gegen meinen willen _: C'est contre ma volonté. Tiré de la chanson du même titre, Gegen Meinen Willen.

* * *

Bon.

Pas taper ?

Petites questions : est ce que ça vous a paru réellement trop violent... ? Est ce que vous comprenez les raisons pour lesquelles Tom agit comme ça... ? Est ce que vous aimez toujours ? Qu'imaginez vous pour la suite ?

Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews très mignonnes qui m'ont motivée à écrire si vite ce second chapitre !

Ne perdez pas la main, appuyez sur le petit GO !  
Bizoux !


	3. Lass uns hinter dir und mir

**Titre : **Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht  
**Auteur :** KuroiMamba  
**Warning :** Slash / Twincest. Public jeune ou non averti, s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.  
**Rappel : Rating M !**  
**Chapitrage :** 3 / ??

**Note :**

Niark... De retour. J'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos reviews, vous avez souvent adorablement répondu à mes questions et fondé des théories trop chouettes ! Je suis vraiment trop ravie que cette fiction suscite de l'enthousiasme parce que moi même je me régale à l'écrire...

Pour éclaircir un peu la situation, vous avez toutes eu plus ou moins raison sur le pourquoi du comment... Tom souffre vraiment de cette situation. Mais le chapitre qui arrive devrait vous en dire un peu plus que moi. Sachez juste que non, Tom n'est pas un grand méchant violeur : Bill était clairement consentant...

Là tout de suite, je viens d'apprendre que l'intégralité de la tournée européenne de Tokio Hotel est annulée. En fait, j'ai eu la chance d'assister au 50 dernières minutes du concert de Montpellier (le dernier qu'il a pu assurer en entier) et j'ai ensuite lu, impuissante, les nouvelles annulations une par une... Je me faisais un peu de soucis, mais sans plus... Une laryngite... Mais savoir qu'en fait c'est un kyste sur les cordes vocales, et qu'il va donc subir une opération, ça m'a rendue... triste. Pendant 5 minutes je me suis mise à sa place... J'espère que ça ne va pas abîmer sa voix, le monde en aurait pas profité assez longtemps ! (Je sonne pas comme une groupie j'espère ?!)

Donc pas de dédicace dans ce chapitre... Juste un prompt rétablissement à Bill Kaulitz, le charismatique et talentueux chanteur du groupe de rock Tokio Hotel... avec qui j'ai rendez vous au Parc des Princes le 21 Juin.

* * *

_« Lass uns hinter dir und mir, versuch nicht zu verstehen warum es nicht mehr geht... »_

* * *

Serrés l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière du 4x4 aux vitres teintées qui les menait dans un studio de radio quelconque, Gustav et Bill profitaient du souffle de la climatisation, poursuivant par la même occasion leur courte nuit, les yeux mi-clos en cette heure encore matinale.

Aucun des deux n'avait suffisamment dormi, pour des raisons certes différentes, mais qui les avaient sérieusement privé de sommeil. Alors que Gustav avait passé le plus clair de la nuit à tenir les cheveux de Georg au dessus des toilettes, Bill avait mis de longues heures à s'arrêter de pleurer et de trembler, ne quittant la position fœtale qu'il avait adopté au départ de Tom que lorsque son réveil avait fini par sonner.

Au matin, les deux musiciens ne s'étaient bien évidemment jamais levés. Mobilisant toute sa force, le batteur avait pourtant tenté tant bien que mal de tirer le bassiste hors du lit, et ce au sens propre, soit par les pieds. Sans succès.

En voyant Bill sortir de sa suite seul, les traits tirés, Gustav avait tiqué. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu Tom se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'il lui en avait confié la carte magnétique. Que le chanteur ne soit pas en sa compagnie et tire une tête pareille ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les jumeaux s'étaient sans doute violemment disputés.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait fallu le réveiller, Gustav et Bill avaient trouvé la porte du guitariste close. Le brun avait eu beau taper, crier son prénom... Il avait même été jusqu'à lui téléphoner sur son portable, pour tomber sur son répondeur.

Le petit blond avait alors cru voir quelques larmes perler aux coins des yeux déjà rouges du chanteur, mais celui-ci s'était vite repris et lui avait adressé un sourire timide.

« Il s'est encore mis une murge, le con... » avait-il murmuré. Sa voix chevrotante sonnait faux.

« Il était bourré quand il est venu te voir... ? » avait demandé Gustav à qui Tom avait semblé plutôt clair.

« Complètement... » avait soufflé Bill en se détournant de la porte, avant d'aller déjeuner d'un pas lourd.

A présent, sa tête calée sur l'épaule un peu pointue du batteur, le chanteur revoyait sa nuit défiler derrière ses paupières. Les gestes brusques de Tom, ses paroles incohérentes, son départ précipité, la colère dans ses yeux... Bill n'y comprenait strictement rien.

Tom avait l'air de tellement lui en vouloir, mais pourquoi ? Les choses avaient pourtant toujours été claires, et ce sans qu'ils n'aient jamais eu besoin d'en discuter... Ils se rejoignaient la nuit tombée, faisaient l'amour des heures, le plus souvent sans parler, sans même s'embrasser, et s'endormaient tendrement l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux doive rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun mal à ça.

Non aucun. Bill adorait cette situation, et il était jusque là certain que Tom aussi, au moins autant que lui. Entre eux, le plaisir était... démesuré, incontrôlable et addictif. Le brun ne pourrait jamais oublier sa merveilleuse première fois, ni même aucune des autres qui avaient suivi, les mêmes et pourtant si différentes... Jamais aucun des deux jumeaux ne s'étaient plaint d'une quelconque lassitude.

Bill avait très rapidement réalisé à quel point il était devenu dépendant de ces instants de luxure partagés, ces moments secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et que tous les deux avaient suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne jamais mentionner. Chaque soir, à la simple idée de ce qui allait arriver, il tremblait d'impatience. Le sexe était devenu son exutoire, sa seconde passion...

Et le fait que ce soit avec Tom qu'il la partage était d'autant plus grisant qu'il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde. Alors cette nuit, quand il avait surpris le blond dans la suite, son cœur avait manqué un battement : il était venu, finalement. Lui aussi ne pouvait plus s'en passer... Lui aussi avait besoin de sa « dose ».

Qu'est ce qui avait pu contrarier son frère à ce point... ? Bill retournait inlassablement la question dans sa tête, se répétant les paroles du guitariste :

_« Moi ou... ton 'ange' ? »_

_« Réponds-moi, Bill... Je suis venu pour dormir... Est ce que tu veux... dormir avec moi... ? »_

Ces mots n'avaient pour Bill aucun sens, et quand le véhicule s'arrêta, il prit une décision ferme et sans appel. Dès qu'il croiserait Tom, ils auraient une explication...

OoOoOoO

La chambre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité n'était habitée que par quelques soupirs et autres bruits de draps froissés.

Au milieu d'un lit double, seulement vêtue d'un boxer, une forme enroulée dans une couette blanche s'agitait depuis plusieurs heures. Tom n'avait pas fermé l'œil, trop occupé à pleurer, vomir, boire, puis pleurer, vomir encore...

Si la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré quelques heures plus tôt avait sans aucun doute été évacuée, ce n'était pas le cas des souvenirs du guitariste, qui ne cessait de revoir les yeux apeurés de Bill, d'entendre ses gémissements sans gêne, de se rappeler sa jouissance, honteuse, égoïste. Son frère n'avait donc rien compris...

Tom avait tenté d'être violent, de le faire réagir, et s'il regrettait un peu d'avoir pu lui faire mal, la colère qui l'animait alors était encore plus vive à présent.

Massant du bout des doigts son crâne douloureux, il finit par s'immobiliser et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure : 11.05am. Il se souvint vaguement qu'une interview était programmée un quart d'heure plus tard. Tant pis, les autres y seraient sûrement allé sans lui.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait entendu son frère taper à la porte, puis l'appeler. Alors il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et avait enfoncé son visage dans l'oreiller. Puis son portable avait vibré contre sa cuisse, mais le prénom de 'Bill' inscrit sur l'écran l'avait dissuadé de décrocher. Qu'il lui foute la paix.

Lentement, Tom se dégagea des couvertures et entreprit de se redresser dans le lit. Toute la chambre sembla alors tourner autour de lui, et il ferma les yeux en se félicitant de ne plus rien avoir à vomir. La journée allait être difficile, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Titubant, il réussit à atteindra la salle de bain aux murs immaculés, et se garda d'allumer la lumière, conscient que son malheureux crâne ne le supporterait pas. Il se passa alors de l'eau sur le visage et se rinça la bouche, puis entra dans la douche sans quitter son boxer. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau froide.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nu et à peine sec, le blond se sentait un peu mieux. Se blottissant à nouveau dans la couette à la recherche de réconfort, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Peut-être avait-il eu tort...

Un bruit désagréable le fit sursauter, et il crut un instant que la terre avait tremblé avant de se rendre compte que son portable vibrait sur la table de nuit, se déplaçant seul jusqu'au bord du meuble. Par chance, il saisit l'objet au vol, lui évitant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Il avait un SMS.

« _**Hallo Tomi. Désolé, j'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. Ces studios sont à chier, tu aurais détesté. Je crois que tu es fâché. Je comprends pas, je veux qu'on en discute. Cette nuit... j'aurais voulu que tu restes. Parce que malgré tout, j'ai encore aimé ça. J'aimerai toujours ça. J'en ai besoin Tomi. Faut qu'on parle.**_ »

Le guitariste serra si fort le cellulaire qu'il en écrasa toutes les touches, lui soutirant une succession de notes électroniques. A nouveau, quelques larmes de colère dévalèrent ses joues, et il rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un grognement de colère.

Rageusement, il se reprit et se mit à taper nerveusement sur le clavier numérique du téléphone. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il se relut :

« _**Tu me prends pour un con ? C'est bien ça ? Va te faire foutre, Bill. Et ailleurs que dans ma chambre, j'te prie. Ne t'avise pas de venir me parler, c'est compris ?**_ »

Envoyé.

« Tom... ? »

Une voix mal réveillée s'éleva derrière la porte, obligeant Tom à cesser de fixer l'écran lumineux. Apparemment, Georg ne s'était pas levé non plus.

« Tom mon gars, j'crois qu'on a loupé un rendez –vous... T'es réveillé, ducon ? »

« Ouais. »

Tom lui avait ouvert la porte et se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, un de ses t-shirts XXL pour unique vêtement.

« Oulah mais dis moi, blondinette, on a l'air du matin, comme d'hab ! »

« Je t'emmerde, Georg. »

« J'te le fais pas dire. T'es à poil là dessous ? »

« Ouais... Tu veux voir ? » répondit le guitariste avec un sourire en coin.

« Putain t'as de la chance que j'ai plus rien à gerber... » rit Georg en tirant le bas du t-shirt en question afin de s'assurer qu'il resterait bien en place.

« T'approche pas trop de mon engin de bon matin, connard. » rit Tom, de meilleure humeur.

D'un geste de la main, il invita le bassiste à pénétrer dans sa chambre et alla en ouvrir les volets.

« Ca sent le fauve... » remarqua son ami en se laissant tomber sur le lit. D'une main, Georg saisit le téléphone de la chambre tandis que Tom s'allumait déjà une cigarette, cherchant des yeux un boxer.

« Room service... ? Ouaip, deux secondes... Hé, tu mangeras quoi, connard ? »

« Croissants, chocolat chaud, jus de fruit fraîchement pressé, et... deux beaux nichons... »

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa cigarette à la bouche, le guitariste accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil, faisant s'esclaffer son vis à vis.

Pourtant Tom était sérieux. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air avec n'importe quel être pourvu d'une paire de seins. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver...

Songeur, il jeta un oeil à l'extérieur. Le soleil rayonnait, il faisait si chaud qu'il préféra fermer la fenêtre et mettre en marche l'air conditionné. Bill détestait quand la chaleur était étouffante... Mais pourquoi pensait-il à lui ?

« Au fait, et ton frère ? Tu l'as pas réveillé j'espère ? » interrogea Georg, rompant immédiatement le silence qui avait suivi la fin de sa communication téléphonique.

« Il dormait pas. Mais je suis pas resté longtemps. »

« Vous seriez pas un peu en froid, genre ? »

« Un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca nous regarde. »

« Je vois... » soupira le bassiste, conscient qu'il y avait certaines choses dont il ne valait mieux pas s'emmêler, et particulièrement lorsque ça concernait les jumeaux Kaulitz.

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai foutrement pas envie de parler de ce connard. »

« On en est au stade des mots d'amour, je constate... »

« Ah non, mieux ! On a dépassé ce stade là, t'inquiètes : je lui adresse plus la parole, Ge'. » précisa le blond, ponctuant son affirmation d'un ricanement sinistre qui fit frissonner le châtain.

« T'es sérieux... ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Génial... »

OoOoOoO

« _**Tu me prends pour un con ? C'est bien ça ? Va te faire foutre, Bill. Et ailleurs que dans ma chambre, j'te prie. Ne t'avise pas de venir me parler, c'est compris ?**_ »

Bill ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran de son portable, malgré les larmes qui les emplissaient et menacer d'en déborder.

Durant l'interview, il l'avait senti vibrer dans sa poche, et avait du attendre de quitter les studios pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. A nouveau dans le 4x4 après avoir signé une multitude d'autographes et poser avec quelques fans, le brun avait immédiatement sortit le mobile de son jean. C'était la réponse de Tom.

C'était probablement la cinquantième fois qu'il la lisait, incrédule. Comment son frère pouvait-il lui écrire de telles choses... ? Bill comprenait de moins en moins ce qui arrivait, et trépigna durant tout le trajet. 2.00pm. Pourquoi ce foutu studio était-il si loin de leur hôtel ? Ravalant ses larmes, il sentit le regard de Gustav se poser sur son visage, et se détourna rapidement, feignant trouver un intérêt quelconque au paysage.

Une demi heure plus, tard, la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, et Bill se rua à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, courant jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. En larmes, il tambourina à la porte.

« Tom !! Tom ouvre-moi ! Magne toi, ouvre cette porte où j'te jure que je te pourrirais la vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça tu m'entends... ? Ouvre moi ! Ouvre ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes à répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots, ils finit par s'essouffler, ses poings douloureux cessant d'eux même de frapper.

Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

« Il est pas là, Bill... »

Gustav, les lèvres pincées, avait parlé un peu plus fort que d'accoutumée, espérant sortir le brun de son état de crise. Lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui, il put déceler de la tristesse mêlée de rage dans ses yeux noisettes ombrés de noir.

« Et où est-ce qu'il est... ? » siffla le chanteur entre ses dents.

« David m'a dit que lui et Georg avaient rencontré deux filles au restaurant de l'hôtel... On a l'après-midi de libre, alors ils ont décidé d'aller la passer avec elles. »

Bill serrait les poings si forts qu'il entendit craquer ses phalanges.

« Il... il ne vient pas ce matin et... et il passe... il passe notre après-midi libre avec... des filles ? »

« J'suis désolé Bill. Ils ont sûrement eu envie de s'amuser un peu... Ils vont pas tarder à nous appeler... Qu'on les rejoigne. T'en fais pas. »

« Il... il... »

Malgré les mots du batteur, le brun semblait tétanisé par la colère. Les dents toujours serrées, il longea le couloir d'un pas précipité pour aller s'enfermer dans sa suite.

Gustav ne put rien faire d'autre que soupirer. Finalement, il passerait une journée seul comme il les aimait...

OoOoOoO

0.47pm. Minuit passé, presque une heure du matin. Verts, agressifs, les chiffres faits de points lumineux se détachaient dans la nuit noire. Du fond de la pièce, Tom pouvait les voir, suspendus au-dessus du lit dans lequel son frère tournait et se retournait.

La veille, il avait cru bon de garder la clé n° 388. A présent, il savait qu'il avait eu raison.

Sans un bruit, son visage déformé par un rictus étrange, il s'assit dans le sofa moelleux qui trônait dans le salon de la suite, ne quittant pas le réveil des yeux.

Tout l'après-midi, lui, Saki et Georg s'étaient promenés dans un immense parc que lui et Bill affectionnaient particulièrement, accompagnés de ces deux superbes filles qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt en prenant leur déjeuner. L'une d'elle était musicienne, une bassiste, blonde, avec de très grands yeux gris. L'autre, il ne se souvenait que de son décolleté, et du petit papillon tatoué entre ses seins. Appétissant.

Pourtant, las, les deux musiciens s'étaient débarrassés d'elles lorsque la nuit était tombée, préférant aller boire un verre entre mecs. Peu importaient ces nanas, bien que Tom ait ressenti une envie atroce de 'tirer son coup'. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir son frère de sa tête, et ce qui importait, c'était que Bill sache. Qu'il sache que cette journée ne lui était pas consacrée, qu'il croit que cette nuit ne le serait pas non plus.

Tom avait bien pris soin de raconter à David combien cette fille lui plaisait, et combien il comptait la « serrer » avant la fin de la journée. Il espérait grandement que toutes ses paroles avaient été précautionneusement répétées et déformées. Et à en croire le comportement de Bill, griffant sans cesse les couvertures, son souffle irrégulier, ses coups de pieds rageurs dans le vide, cela avait été le cas.

Pourtant, il avait seulement dîné au restaurant avec Georg et Saki. Bien sûr, il savait que le bassiste finirait bien par raconter leur soirée à son frère. Mais peu importait. Non, rien n'importait sinon que Bill croit qu'il avait passé la nuit avec ces filles. Au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Un bruit le fit tiquer. Bill avait mis un pied hors du lit. Tom s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins et observa son frère marcher jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Le brun referma la porte derrière lui. Parfait.

Silencieusement, le guitariste entreprit de taper un message sur son portable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill rejoignit son lit en soupirant. Tom plissa les yeux pour le distinguer plus clairement, sa silhouette se dessinant dans le halo verdâtre de l'heure, seule source de lumière.

Le brun se frottait nerveusement les mains, hésitant à se recoucher. C'est le moment que choisit Tom pour envoyer son message. Au son du vibreur, Bill bondit, s'étalant à plat ventre sur le lit pour saisir son cellulaire. Tom sourit dans le noir.

« _**Tu dors... ?**_ »

Le brun éclata en sanglot. Tom ne sut trop discerner si c'était des larmes de colère ou de soulagement. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, devant l'absence de réaction de son frère, il envoya un second message.

« _**Je sais que tu dors pas, Bill... Tu veux me voir ?**_ »

A nouveau, le chanteur porta le petit appareil, qu'il avait toujours en main, jusqu'à son visage. Cette fois, il répondit.

« _**Où est-ce que tu es... ?**_ »

Tom sourit à nouveau en lisant la réponse. Comme il l'avait prévu, un dialogue s'instaurait. Bientôt, Bill le supplierait de venir le rejoindre.

« _**Pas très loin. Tu veux me voir ?**_ »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le guitariste prit son mal en patience.

« _**Non.**_ »

Merde. Ca ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. Le blond décida d'essayer encore.

« _**Pourquoi non ?**_ »

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« _**On s'est ni parlé ni vu de la journée, tu débarquerais comme ça ? C'est non. T'as la mémoire courte, frérot. Ton message de toute à l'heure, tu croyais qu'il allait passer comme ça ?**_ »

Tom haussa un sourcil. Son frère était vraiment en colère. Mais il l'avait cherché.

« _**Fallait pas me chercher, Billou. J'avais juste pas envie de discuter. Y'a rien à dire. Rien. Y'a qu'à faire, pas vrai... ?**_ »

Cette fois-ci, Bill grogna de colère avant de répondre. Tom commençait également à s'énerver. Attendant la réponse, il pianotait du bout des doigts sur le bord du canapé lorsqu'elle arriva.

« _**Tu délires complètement mon pauvre... Finalement, c'est pas moi le connard qui suis allé me faire foutre ailleurs. Tu t'es vidé les couilles, tout va bien ? Je croyais qu'on devait plus se parler... ?**_ »

C'en était trop. Voyant son frère jeter son téléphone au loin et se blottir dans sa couette, Tom se leva et s'approcha du lit à pas feutrés.

Bill laissa échapper un cri de stupeur en sentant la grande main du guitariste se poser sur son épaule.

« Effectivement, je veux plus te parler. Ca tombe bien qu'on ait pas besoin de parler pour baiser. »

* * *

_Lass uns hinter dir und mir, versuch nicht zu verstehen warum es nicht mehr geht..._ : Laisse nous derrière toi et moi, essaye d'oublier pourquoi rien ne va plus... Tiré de la chanson « Geh ».

* * *

Hop hop hop, terminé !

Oui, la situation est un peu tendue, dira-t-on...

Aaah j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews et je vous invite à recommencer ! Pour vous motiver, encore quelques petites questions :

Est-ce que vous trouvez Tom méchant... ? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Bill ? Pour lequel des deux avez-vous le plus peur ?

J'attends vos critiques, réponses et commentaires avec impatience, et je poste la suite bientôt... Go, go !


	4. Fertig

**Titre : **Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht  
**Auteur :** KuroiMamba  
**Warning :** Slash / Twincest. Public jeune ou non averti, s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.  
**Rappel : Rating M !**  
**Chapitrage :** 4 / 23

**Note :**

Bon. C'était un peu plus long que prévu, mais en ce moment je suis en plein concours (là, je suis sensée bosser, d'ailleurs... n'est-ce pas...). Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Je me suis bien appliquée, et cette semaine j'ai fait un tableau avec l'ensemble du chapitrage de cette fiction : il devrait y'avoir quelque chose comme 23 chapitres : on a le temps ! Et, ajouté à cela, un petit épilogue bien sûr... enfin je pense !

J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour cette suite et toutes les autres à venir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Es macht mich fertig... »_

* * *

Le claquement, sinistre, retentit dans la chambre à peine la fin de la phrase prononcée. La main de Bill venait de s'écraser sur la joue de Tom avec toute la force et la rage dont le brun était capable. Les dents serrées, sa mâchoire saillante sous la peau diaphane de son visage, le chanteur s'était redressé sur ses genoux et c'est sans trembler qu'il fixait à présent la marque déjà rouge sur le visage de son frère.

Tom était figé par le choc, debout près du lit, son visage encore tourné vers la droite dans le mouvement de la gifle, fixant la porte de la chambre de ses yeux hébétés et brillants de colère.

« To...mi. Je... »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Bill n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souffler ces quelques syllabes. Mais rien d'autre ne voulut sortir de sa bouche.

Lentement, Tom amena sa propre main à sa joue, à l'endroit ou Bill l'avait frappé. Le brun, lui, se rassit sur ses talons et se mit à sangloter, les paumes de ses mains posées sur ses yeux fatigués. Rapidement, il sentit le lit s'affaisser près de lui. Tom s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur le lit. Alors Bill écarta timidement ses doigts de son visage pour apercevoir son frère, assis à ses côtés, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains.

A nouveau, le silence s'engouffra dans la suite. Le brun n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ni de se disputer, ni même de parler. A présent, il souhaitait seulement dormir, dormir sans s'arrêter, jamais. Rejetant la tête en arrière pour ravaler quelques larmes, il posa une main sur le dos tremblant du guitariste.

« Bill... »

« Hn.. ? »

« 'Faut qu'on parle... »

En prononçant ces mots, Tom releva enfin la tête, et Bill sursauta en remarquant la trace de plus en plus visible de ses doigts sur la mâchoire du blond. Demain, les maquilleuses auraient de quoi faire...

Le chanteur entreprit de s'installer plus confortablement, dépliant ses jambes coincées sous lui et avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à la tête de lit contre laquelle il s'adossa. Voyant que Tom ne bougeait pas, il lui balança un petit coup de pied dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Le blond se tourna alors vers lui, et d'un signe de tête, Bill l'invita à venir s'asseoir plus près de lui.

Tom s'exécuta.

« Je t'écoute... » souffla le chanteur en refermant les yeux.

Tom serra les poings.

« Je... Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... »

« Commence par t'excuser, par exemple... ? » répondit Bill, un demi-sourire de dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« M'excuser... ? Non. Je ne compte pas m'excuser, Bill. »

« Tu me parles mal, m'envoie des messages incendiaires sans raisons apparentes... Et tu... hier soir tu... »

« Hier je t'ai donné exactement ce que tu voulais. »

Les paupières de Bill se plissèrent alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux dire par là, Tomi... Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose en particulier qui t'aurait laissé croire que je voulais que tu me baises et que tu te tires sans rien dire la seconde d'après... ? »

« Tu... Merde, Bill. Non, tu n'as pas dit ça. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'as pris putain ? »

Le brun entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçut les mains de Tom, croisées sur son ventre, ses doigts s'emmêlant et se démêlant nerveusement.

« Je... Bordel... »

« Je vois... »

« Non, tu ne vois rien du tout. »

Tom ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Tu ne vois pas que j'ai mal. Et ça... et ça, ça craint Bill. Bordel, tu ne vois pas ce que tu me fais ? »

« Ce que je te... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, putain... tu ne comprends rien... »

« Explique moi, alors. »

« Mais merde, je devrais même pas en avoir besoin ! »

Le guitariste s'était redressé et avait posé ses mains à plat sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de ses propres cuisses. Bill le regarda ouvrir les yeux et fixer un point imaginaire, loin devant lui, bien au delà d'eux.

« Bill... je veux que... »

Le chanteur observa la langue de son frère rouler sur son labret. Ce geste anodin avait pour le brun une lourde signification : Tom cherchait ses mots, et s'il prenait autant de précautions avant de parler, cela signifiait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Je veux que tu me dises... »

Bill eut un frisson : la voix de Tom était si faible qu'il lui fallut se redresser pour la distinguer malgré le silence.

« ... que tu me dises ce que tu veux de moi. »

Et le blond se laissa mollement retomber contre la tête de lit, croisant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, le regard dans le vide.

Bill n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom ne lui avait jamais demandé une chose pareille, une chose aussi... directement intime, personnelle. Son frère avait toujours eu des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il désirait ou ressentait avec exactitude, préférant faire passer le message par l'humour, ou même par une colère feinte.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose entre eux deux, alors Tom était encore moins expressif. Bill devait deviner, c'était son rôle, s'il souhaitait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné de cette façon : Bill chouinait, se plaignait, râlait, ou encore crachait ses reproches aux oreilles de Tom, tandis que Tom attendait de Bill qu'il trouve seul les mots pour lui rendre son équilibre.

Mais à l'instant présent, Bill ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, alors même que son frère lui avait posé une question de vive voix... avec de simples mots... Le brun avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Expirant longuement, Tom saisit un oreiller et le coinça derrière son dos. Bill pouvait être très long, parfois...

De longues minutes plus tard, rompant le silence, la voix du brun s'éleva, légèrement brisée.

« Ce que je veux de toi. »

« C'est ça... »

Bill se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans les côtes de son frère.

« Je veux que tu continues. »

« Que je continues quoi, Bill.. ? »

« Que... tu continues à venir, la nuit. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

« Pour le sexe. » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Mais Bill l'entendit, et Tom put le sentir acquiescer d'un hochement de tête contre son t-shirt. Ca geste eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans son estomac. Un sanglot s'étouffa sourdement dans sa gorge, et il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Bill.

« Mais... je veux que tu restes dormir avec moi, ensuite... s'il te plaît, engel... » ajouta le brun contre lui. Son souffle était brûlant à travers le tissus du t-shirt, et Tom trouva cette chaleur insupportable. Mais il ne s'écarta pas. Sa main s'égara dans les longs cheveux sombres éparpillés sous son bras, et il massa légèrement la nuque de son frère durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à entendre un très léger ronflement.

Les yeux toujours dans le vide, un sourire triste étira les lèvres du guitariste. Bill ne le comprenait donc pas. C'était sûr, à présent.

Après s'être assuré que le brun dormait effectivement, Tom retira lentement sa main et, sans un regard pour son frère, quitta la pièce. Il lui fallait une cigarette, immédiatement.

Une cigarette, et une bouteille.

OoOoOoO

Autour de la table, une dizaine de personnes écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement un homme en noir, debout près de la fenêtre, qui gesticulait en vociférant.

« C'est la dernière fois ! Je... merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez si peu... si peu... responsables ?! »

Alors que les regards des deux assistantes et de Saki se tournaient vers Tom et Georg, Bill haussa un sourcil. Son frère avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table et... il semblait dormir. Bill risqua un coup de coude dans celui de son jumeau, mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement. Heureusement, Georg prit la parole.

« Dave... ça va. Tu avais dit deux par deux au minimum, et... »

« Et c'est la troisième fois depuis le début de cette foutue promo que je ne vois que Bill et Gustav dans cette putain de télé ! » hurla presque le manager à l'intention du bassiste qui leva les mains pour signifier sa résignation.

« Ils... ils nous avait prévenus, » mentit rapidement Bill, sa main s'égarant sous la table à la recherche du genou de Tom, « Tom est plutôt... comment dire... heu... »

« Ailleurs... ? » suggéra Saki avec un sourire en coin.

« Ailleurs ! Oui... enfin en ce moment. Et Georg... »

Bill pinça fermement la rotule de Tom entre son pouce et son index, le faisant sursauter.

« Déga... » commença le blond, sa voix ensommeillée, mais il fut immédiatement coupé par le bassiste.

« Je préfère rester avec lui cers derniers temps... c'est tout. »

Loin de comprendre ce qui arrivait, Tom chercha des réponses dans les yeux de son frère. Il y trouva un air de réprimande amusé, comme quand sa mère avait une envie irrépressible de rire alors qu'elle était sensée le gronder. A cela, le blond de put que sourire, avant de se tourner vers David en arborant un air de chien battu. Quelque part, il se doutait qu'on parlait de lui.

« Très bien, » souffla le manager à court d'arguments. « Seulement il reste quatre interviews, un presse, une radio, deux télés. Et pour les quatre, j'exige le groupe au complet. Compris ? »

« Compris... » soupirèrent les quatre membres du groupe en coeur.

Gustav attrapa deux stylos qui trônaient sur la table et battit silencieusement le rythme dans les airs, tandis que Bill repoussait distraitement la main d'une assistante qui tentait de remplacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le brun était bien plus intéressé par l'air légèrement pervers qui flottait sur le visage de son frère.

Tandis que David énumérait des heures de rendez-vous qu'une jeune femme s'empressait de noter pour eux, le chanteur s'approcha de l'oreille du guitariste.

« Tu as fait un rêve cochon, Tomi... ? »

Tom tressaillit imperceptiblement, mais ne détourna pas son regard de David.

« Non. » souffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as cet air... »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui qui veut tout dire. »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

La main de Bill plongea à nouveau sous la table, et s'échoua négligemment dans l'aine de Tom alors qu'il lui murmurait :

« Cet air là... »

D'un bond, Tom se leva, bousculant sa chaise et cognant le bas de ses cuisses dans le rebord de la table, éjectant au passage la main de Bill, qui la rangea discrètement tandis que tout le monde les regardait.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe... ? »

Mais avant même que David ait terminé sa phrase, Tom avait quitté la pièce. Bill ne put que hausser les épaules d'incompréhension sous les regards interrogateurs de toute l'équipe.

« Quand je vous dit qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal... » murmura-t-il pour toute excuse.

Le manager soupira de frustration et poursuivit son soporifique discours, tandis que Bill se renfonçait en grognant dans sa chaise. Tom faisait décidément n'importe quoi, ces derniers jours. Levant les yeux au ciel, son regard atterrit sans le vouloir dans celui, réprobateur de Georg. Rivant se yeux clairs dans les deux lacs bruns de son vis à vis, le bassiste secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant les dents.

Bill ne put retenir un frisson. Savait-il quelque chose... ? Tom lui avait-il parlé... ?

Rapidement, il détourna le regard et fit enfin semblant de s'intéresser aux dernières paroles du manager.

« ... si vous n'êtes pas, demain, 9h dans la salle de presse à l'étage au dessus. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Et Bill fais moi plaisir, laisse tes cheveux au naturel. Pas de négociation possible. »

Alors que Gustav et Georg se levaient déjà de leurs chaises respectives en soupirant, David les rappela une dernière fois à l'ordre.

« Et je vous rappelle qu'à la fin de la semaine, tout le monde réintègre les studios pour continuer l'enregistrement de l'album... alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : profitez de votre liberté ces quelques jours à venir... »

Avant de sortir, Bill se demanda comment on pouvait être si ironique et si riche à la fois.

OoOoOoO

La nuit tombait et l'air se rafraîchissait, l'humidité tombant lourdement sur le ventre dénudé de Tom qui observait le ciel depuis des heures, allongé sur le toit, ses t-shirts relevés négligemment sur ses côtes. Un bras sous sa tête, une main sur la cuisse tenant une cigarette entre le majeur et l'index, un genou relevé, le blond regardait le bleu s'assombrir et se tâcher de lumière.

Près de lui, à même le sol de béton projeté, reposaient sa guitare, son paquet de clopes et les restes refroidis d'une pizza. Autour, il distinguait, affaibli, le ronronnement de la circulation, et le murmure des discussions qui animaient les rues de Cologne.

Il avait hâte de quitter cette ville. Cet hôtel, cette suite, cet environnement l'oppressaient au plus haut point. Il espérait que l'équipe leur laisserait quelques jours pour rentrer chez eux et se ressourcer, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment où il irait le cas échéant. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec son frère, que ce soit dans leur nouvel appartement berlinois ou dans leur premier logement à Hambourg, lui déplaisait vraiment de plus en plus.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire en sorte de passer quelques jours chez leur mère... ? Il avait envie de revoir Gordon, de passer du temps avec lui, d'avoir ces discussions interminables à propos de leurs prochaines chansons, de l'assistance électronique sur les nouveaux modèles de guitares, de la taille des seins réglementaire pour qu'une femme soit acceptable... Son estomac se serra et il déglutit. Putain que ces discussions lui manquaient. Ce genre de moments qu'il partageait d'habitude avec Bill... bien qu'ils discutent de sujets tout à fait différents...

Tom amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une longue bouffée. La fumée s'échappa de ses narines, brouillant la nuit d'encre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Les nuits d'été étaient vraiment les plus belles.

Soudain, une étoile filante traversa son champs de vision, déchirant la nuit durant une fraction de seconde pour disparaître au loin, emportant avec elle les voeux de milliers de personnes. Tom pensa alors au sien.

« J'aimerais qu'il comprenne... j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Et tant pis si ça me manque. » affirma-t-il à haute voix.

Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant sur la stupidité de son souhait, il sentit son cellulaire vibrer faiblement dans sa poche. Pris d'un soudain espoir mêlé de crainte, il balança son mégot et enfonça sa main libre dans la poche de son baggy, approchant le petit appareil de ses yeux, qu'il plissa pour lire sur l'écran rétro éclairé : 'Bill'.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emporta, et il expira longuement en ouvrant le message. Message qu'il relut plusieurs fois en serrant les dents :

_**"C'est moi... Je supporterai pas de passer une heure de plus sans toi, je t'ai pas vu de la journée. Je veux te voir toute la nuit. Merde, j'ai envie de toi , magne toi, engel. Je t'attends."**_

Le coeur et la gorge serrés, Tom éteint le téléphone et le posa près de son paquet de cigarettes.

Dans le silence de plus en plus pesant de la nuit, il grogna, s'adressant à l'étoile évanouie :

« Salope. »

Lentement, il se retourna et se rendit à quatre pattes dans un coin du toit, où il vomit le peu de pizza qu'il avait avalé, les larmes emplissant ses yeux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit malade pour chialer autant.

* * *

Es macht mich fertig : Ca me rend malade.

Tiré de la chanson "Gegen Meinen Willen" (encore :)

* * *

Et bien voilà !  
J'espère très sincèrement que ça vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à me soutenir... En général je poste ici après avoir posté sur le skyblog de la fiction, et je suis ravie de voir que du monde me suit sur ffnet. Mon expérience twincestienne continue !

Merci encore pour votre soutien, et pour continuer et me laisser un message, appuyez sur le petit GO !

Bizoux !


End file.
